JXBM: Unstoppable Forces
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Very graphic slash!) The Joker has not seen Batman in months, even after escaping Arkham. Where is his Bat hiding? Why isn't he coming out to play? When he finally comes face-to-face with his favorite immovable object, how will he react? How will the Batman react? Read to find out...


_**I've been on a Joker/Batman roll lately! I hope everyone is enjoying all the slash. ;) **_

The Joker wasn't really sure what sadness felt like. He wasn't really sure what… _Anything _felt like other than satisfaction, disgust, and anger. He hadn't ever felt love. He hadn't ever felt need. And he sure as hell was _never _sad. That seemed to elude him on this night in Gotham. He was in the ruins of the old GCPD. It had been exactly six months since he'd blown this place to the ground — exactly six months since he met the Bat, face to face. Exactly six months since he destroyed the one thing the Bat really loved… Or so he thought. Joker knew Batman better than Batman ever had known himself. He _thought _he loved R… What was her name again? Rebecca? Ra… Ra's Al Ghul? Ha! Now that was funny. _Rachel. _That's it… He _thought _he'd loved Rachel, but he hadn't. She was just another little vice that Batman kept himself locked up in, trying to tether himself to the ground of sanity while everything else was working to drag him up, up and _away. _

But now she was gone.

And he hadn't seen his Bat in months.

He wasn't sure if it was because of _that _incident… Or if maybe it was only to complete the image of Harvey Dent's innocence. That was a _riot! _He'd driven _that _man to eat off the tree of the knowledge of good and bad with hardly nothing more than lifting his finger. Maybe the Bat was too scared to face him again. He thought that might be what it was… And _no, _not _scared _as in he thought the Joker would _hurt him… _But scared as in the fact that he couldn't face the _truth. _No… The Bat enjoyed swimming in his personal river of denial, a fact that haunted the Joker every day since their little game had began.

Him and Batman were _meant to be. _They were the other's perfect antithesis. They couldn't have been more different — and more _alike _— if they had tried. The stars had aligned for them and the Bat just _couldn't. Fucking. Accept it. _

The Joker thought that if he knew sadness… This is what it would feel like.

His throat was tight and though it wasn't painful, it was hard to speak and difficult to swallow. The little twist in his stomach had made it impossible to eat or drink anything in days — and while he didn't eat much anyway, he was starting to miss the taste of coffee — and sleeping was more of a chore than ever. He couldn't even _close his eyes _without seeing the Bat's dark cowl. Hell, he couldn't have his eyes _open _without seeing his Bat! He _missed _him.

And that was a _gross _understatement.

He'd only been in Arkham Asylum for four months before he escaped. He only made his big debut in Gotham three weeks ago. No sign of the Bat. Nothing of his name on the news. GCN was failing him… Once again. He'd killed… _A lot _of people to gain the Bat's attention… But it seemed as though the Batman hadn't even _noticed _and that was very unlike him. After all, his fickle little morals were stronger than they should be and that's why he could never resist the Joker's bait. He _had _to try and stop him. It was what he was _made _for. So… Where was he now? Had he moved, away from their little love-nest of Gotham? Had he become a hermit, refusing to speak to anyone, or even watch the news? Maybe he just _didn't know _what the Joker was doing. That seemed more reasonable… Or maybe… Maybe the Bat was… _Gone. _

Yes.

It was definitely _sadness. _

And maybe even loneliness. That was more realistic than sadness. He'd freely admitted to the Bat months before that he _completed _him, that he was his other half. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was lonely. The Bat was the person who was always there for him, who made sure that even on the darkest of nights and the worst of days, the Joker could always count on him. It was just _manners _to uphold his end of the deal.

The Bat signal had been broken. After a thorough investigation, he learned that it was the police commissioner himself, Jim Gordon who took the liberty of axing it away. Glass still littered the rooftop and on nights like this, the Joker would go to the roof and sit beside the busted spotlight, fingering sharp pieces of glass between his fingers and staring at the sky with distaste. Sometimes he tried to pretend that the world was different, that the Bat signal was still intact and he would look up at the sky and imagine the bright circle in the darkness, alerting him to the presence of his arch nemesis. That's not how things were, though. So now, he shifted through the pile of debris and dead leaves, kicking at the pieces with an unamused expression until his foot caught on something slightly heavier. His brow furrowed and he reached down to brush away the litter until his fingers finally met the smooth silver metal of… A bat. His stomach seemed to drop to the ground as he stared at the artifact in his hands. It was the Bat from the signal, still in one piece. How had he never seen this before? Had it just been hiding well?

_My Bat._

His body slowly began to shake as he realized what a gift this was. It took him ten minutes of scrounging around the department to find an old flashlight and when he did, he shook even harder. Returning to the roof, he quickly positioned the flashlight on the roof's edge before sitting down on the ground and holding up the little piece of metal. He swallowed painfully when the Bat signal shown on the wall in front of him. It was… Almost real. Not quite, but _close. _All he needed was the Batman to really be here, to growl into his ear in that guttural snarl that only he could master, to slam vicious gloved fists over and over and _over _into his flesh, to bring back that feeling of utter _contentment _that the Joker felt whenever his little Bat came out to play… But no.

His Bat was much too selfish for that.

So instead of beating the Batman into the ground and receiving the same treatment in return, the Joker released an anguished cry of agony and slammed his fist into the ground beside him. He felt his knuckles crack and knew they were bruising and splintering but couldn't find it in himself to care. Instead, he savored the pain, imagined how it would feel if it was _Batman _hurting him this way. More cries and grunts left his mouth as he pummeled the ground in earnest, blood spattering from his wounds across the concrete and his bright green vest. "_Fucking Batman!_ Goddammit… Where _are you, _huh?" He shouted to the sky, throwing his head back as he clambered to a stand. His screams were answered by nothing more than the whistle of wind and the distant sound of cars rushing past, horns blowing and sirens wailing. "Bastard," Joker spat and kicked wildly with one shoe at the pile of glass and debris, sending litter and old soda cans and broken beer bottles flying across the roof. He was shaking by this point, dizzy from his rage and his breaths were now gasps. His eyes trailed along the roof, looking for more to destroy, to tear apart and punish. When his gaze stopped at the Bat signal, he swiped his hair back from his forehead with bloody hands and licked his lips. _Should he? _

He _should. _

He stomped towards it, a jerk in each of his steps until finally he was there, right in front of it. Releasing a guttural cry, he used all of his strength to flip the large spotlight and it crashed to the ground with a loud _bang. _The Joker dropped to his knees beside the signal and then sat down dejectedly, leaning up against it's metal frame. He was still panting and he let his eyes slide closed before leaning his head against the spotlight.

_You wanted me… Here I am. _

Then where was he now?

_Then why do you want to kill me? _

_You're garbage who kills for money._

Joker sneered, growling to himself, fingers clenching into his palms.

_I have one rule. _

_I'm considering it. _

Such _strong _words coming from the goody-two-shoes, self righteous, Bat freak. He remembered every word that him and the Bat had spoken to each other. He knew the Bat did too. He savored the words on his tongue as in a low, breathless voice, he murmured, "_Look at you go…_" A small noise caught his attention and his eyes opened slowly. What had that been? A footstep? His eyes rolled around the roof until finally they looked up. The door that lead down to the GCPD was framed by a large cement block, about ten feet long and probably eight feet tall. Everything froze when he saw the black figure retreating. "Bat… Man." The man froze, his back to him and Joker could make out nothing more than darkness. "You came to see me… And then thought you could just… _Leave?_"

"I didn't think you would be here."

"Who else?" Joker asked, standing lazily, eyes never leaving Batman's back. He wished he would come down here… He wanted to see those dark eyes, to look into his face again, to feel him beating him… His legs were shaky as he stood and he feared that if the Bat looked at him, it would be his undoing. He'd waited for this for so long.

"I saw the signal. I thought it might be trouble."

"No…" Joker breathed. "Just little old me."

"I'm leaving, Joker," Batman growled in that dark snarl that made Joker quiver in fear and delight.

But as he processed his words, the Joker saw red. "_No! _You don't just get to _leave me! _Not after all this time! Get _down _here!" He growled, his words a roar, waving his fists and stomping his feet like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Why?" Batman barked and then turned around, his cape swooshing dramatically behind him. Joker couldn't make out most of his features but he could see the whites of his eyes glittering and the ebony form of his kevlar armor shining in the moonlight. "So you can try and kill me? To destroy more people I love? Or just to rub it in?"

Joker grinded his teeth. "None of the above."

"Then _what?_"

"I don't know, _dammit! _Just come down here, you selfish bastard!"

"Me?" The Bat yelled and Joker could hear the raw pain radiating in his gravelly voice making the clown flinch back a step. "_I'm _the selfish one? Oh, that's rich!" And then something terribly unexpected happened. A dark, facetious chuckle left the Bat's scowling mouth and the Joker gaped. His eyelids fell, hooded, his mouth parted in shock.

When they met eyes again, the Joker said, "I've never heard you laugh before."

"And I've never seen you have your mouth open for this long without making me want to rip you apart."

"Big words," The Joker warned softly.

"_Accurate _words."

"Come down here," The painted clown repeated for the umpteenth time. The Bat didn't move but continued to stare at him for a few long, drawn out moments until finally he jumped, landing gracefully in a crouch, his cape billowing out around him. Now Joker could really see him and it was almost too much. He took a step back again, his eyes glued to the man in front of him, the _creature _there who he had been yearning for for _months. _The shaking had picked back up again, his body vibrating with adrenaline and emotion. "_Bats._"

The Batman's lips twisted into a grimace. "The city hates me now. Because of you," He growled and the two began to circle each other, much like a dance, not taking their eyes off the other person.

The Joker's mouth barked out a loud laugh. "I didn't do that. _You _are the one who had the, uh… _Bright idea? _To take the fall for Dent's mistakes… Heh, heh…"

"To keep you from winning!" The Bat growled. "You killed Rachel. You twisted Dent into a monster. You killed so many people… What will it take to get you to stop?!" He growled, and before he gave the clown time to reply, the Bat had pounced. Joker grunted with the forced impact of the blow and together they toppled onto the concrete, rolling over the other to get the upper hand. Batman straddled the jester, sending three wicked punches straight into his jaw and the Joker spat blood onto the concrete, laughing and giggling all the while. _It had been so long! _This was what he'd been needing! He jerked hard to the left and sent them spinning again and Joker slammed one knee into the Bat's sternum, using his free hand to dig around the roof for a piece of glass. He raised it high above his head and just as he was about to slam it down on the Bat's shoulder, Batman cursed and grabbed his arm, using all his strength to push him back. What he hadn't known was the Joker was equally as powerful and the fight was fair, the shard of glass staying in midair as they both battled for dominance.

"I… _Won't…. Stop…_" He hissed through bared teeth, spittle flying from his ravenous mouth. Their eyes locked, both painted black, and the Joker's breath hitched. He forced their arms to the right, knocking the glass a few feet away and instead pinned his wrist to the ground, doing the same with his other arm. He looked down at him again, eyes memorizing every detail of his counterpart's face before he acted upon an urge he hadn't known that he possessed. Hungry and violent, he kissed the Batman who writhed for escape beneath him, his lips bruising the other man's as his tongue wormed its way into the other's. Batman bit down hard on the Joker's tongue and he yelped, pulling back just enough to laugh and wipe the blood from his lips. "My fighter…" He breathed. "And you were right, Batsy… I do…" He could see the recognition on the Batman's face, his memory flitting back to that night in the Wayne penthouse when he had Rachel hostage.

_Then you're gonna love me. _

"You disgusting freak," The Batman growled.

"Don't!" The Joker snapped. "You've been selfish long enough," He hissed and then he was kissing him again hard and his hips rocked on their own accord. He realized with a loud moan that he was sporting a very dangerously hard erection and with every thrust against the kevlar beneath him, sparks of pleasure rocketed through his body making him weak. Shivering with lust, he was distracted from pinning the Batman and soon found himself on the ground, winded. As he struggled for air, sharp little laughs left his lungs until the Bat sent harsh kicks into his stomach. When his boot landed just under his ribs, Joker cried out loudly in agony… But what both men realized was that the painful scream was tinged with arousal. It wasn't a moan of _just _pain. Batman growled, and Joker knew that he was getting infuriated, close to the edge. He couldn't do anything to the clown without him loving it. It was hopeless. At least, that's what they both thought.

Until Batman grabbed the Joker by his collar, lifted him a few feet into the air and then slammed him back down on his stomach. The Joker laughed breathlessly. "Whatcha gonna do, Bats? _Spank me!_" He cackled louder at that but the image sent unwarranted pleasure through his synapses and he felt his hardon growing.

"You want to play, Joker?" Batman snarled, his voice angry and demonic.

"Ooh, yeah, Bats… I wanna play…" The Joker said, turning his face up to look at the man standing behind him, earning him a hand in the hair, slamming his face back down to bust on the concrete.

"There's no rules in your games. I've learned that. I've accepted that. And now I'm going to play, myself," He hissed, kneeling down behind the Joker and spitting the words in his ear like venom. The Joker shuddered, his mind reeling with thoughts and hopes of how this would progress but he didn't dare let his hopes get too high. After all, this was the Batman…

Rough hands grabbed the slacks that sat around Joker's waist and yanked hard even as the belt restrained them around his hips. Joker moaned, head spinning from these events. Was this about to happen? Or was Bats going to leave him high and dry? Work him up to the point of no return and fly off into the night? "Do it," He hissed then, suddenly terrified that the Bats was working some evil scheme. "Just _do it!_ No rules, Batman!"

When he felt the cold air on his bottom, he let out a shaking breath. This was all too good to be true. It couldn't be true. Was that… the sound of metal unlatching from metal was in his ears as pieces of kevlar and solid armor were dropped to the ground. The mesh bodysuit underneath was lifted up and pieces of clothing were stripped away until finally, oh God, finally… The Joker looked back subtly and his eyes crossed from staring so hard at the sight before him.

Long, thick, delicious with a bulbous head and a suprising amount of precome dripping from the tip, his cock stood erect and ready out from his body. Erect and ready to take the Joker. Violent. Rough. Hardly consensual on either part but both willing at the same time. He felt something warm and wet on his ass then, cooling fast from the wind and then gloved fingers were rubbing it down into the crack between his cheeks until finally his fingers hit the little hole that clenched shut rudely against the intrusion. The Joker groaned long and hard as Batman prodded it. He knew that the small amount of saliva Batman had provided would not be anywhere near enough to ease the entrance for either of them, but the Joker couldn't find it in himself to care. He was keen and ready, arching his back in a vain effort to wiggle closer to the Bat, _needing _to see this carnal, dirty act to it's conclusion. He _needed _this. More than he needed air.

When the soft but firm head rubbed against his pulsing asshole, the Joker let out a harsh breath of air, stunned by the vivid sensation it called. Joker couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd participated in a sexual activity. Had he ever been fucked in the ass? He had no idea. Had he been with men before? Maybe. He wasn't sure, but he knew that if he had, he'd been the one doing the fucking. That just… That was just wrong when it came to Batman. He had to have the Bat inside of him, punishing him with his thrusts. It just didn't seem right any other way. The Bat wasted no time with trivialities like _comfort _and instead, wrapped one gloved, powerful fist in the Joker's messy green hair, jerked back and slammed his hips forward, making both men release primal grunts and screams at the sudden and intense pressure. It was pure, raw agony and it felt so good in all it's awful glory. Joker knew he was bleeding, he could feel his hole tearing and warm blood leaking onto Batman's cock, but that only seemed to excite him more. Before Batman could even pull back for a second thrust, the Joker was rocking his own hips back against the Batman's cock, desperate for it. He knew he looked like a cheap whore right now, gasping and moaning and practically _begging _to be fucked but he knew that only the Bat could _ever _get this reaction from him. No one else. Only him. It had always been him.

"_Fuck,_" Batman cursed under his breath and the Joker's eyes fluttered in response to the delicious sound. He set off at a vicious rhythm. The Joker was too tight to go very fast and very dry but Batman was very strong and very determined, and soon he was delivering deep, hard strokes inside of him, deep into his rectum. His cock dragged and pushed against every screaming nerve ending until the Joker was a shaking puddle of goo beneath the Bat's wicked fucking. When his cock grinded against his prostate, he jerked like he was having a seizure, a moan of aroused pain falling from his throat. It felt so good it _hurt _and he thought that his eyes might have been wet with tears. It was all too much for him too handle. By now, his face and forearms were being shifted back and forth across the concrete, scratching at his skin but he'd hardly noticed in the thrill of being pounded into by _his _Batman. Now, the stinging sensation of gravel lodging into the open wounds and the concrete ripping his skin was hard to ignore, but he didn't want to in the first place. A dark chuckle rose in his throat as he was fucked into a puddle of his own blood. "Shut up," Batman snarled, giving him one hard thrust at the same time.

The Joker howled like a wounded dog before panting hard, "Come on… Come on, give it to me… _Fuck. Fuck!_" He muttered under his breath. As the Bat rocked him with his thrusts, the fabric of his belted slacks continued to rub more and more friction against his aching cock until finally, it sprung free from the confining garment as his trousers slid further down his thighs. He so desperately wanted to reach down and pull his cock but at the same time… He didn't want to taint this experience at all. It raked against the concrete just a little on one particularly deep stroke and he gritted his teeth, pain and pleasure co-mingling in his nerve centers. "Fuck it," He growled and with one hand he reached down and desperately began to beat his cock, his gloved fist stroking it with abandon. The feeling was beyond any other, his ass full of the Bat's thick cock while his own sensitive shaft was pumped. When Batman realized what the clown was doing, he grunted and smacked the hand away, releasing one of Joker's hips to do so. He reached down and took hold of the Joker's cock, making him see stars and back wildly against the fist grabbing hold of him. He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed tightly, tight to the point where it _ached _and _bruised _but as he squeezed it hard, strangling his hard, weeping erection, the Joker shook with release, his cock releasing a fountain of come all over the ground below. He was still hard once he finished coming, the orgasm not enough to sate him. _There would never be enough to sate him. Not with my Bat. _His half-hard cock bounced with the Bat's thrusts and Batman quickly released his cock to better pull the Joker into his angry thrusts.

In a horribly breathless voice, the Bat growled, "I hate you… I hate you… Fuck…"

"I know, Bats," Joker panted. "Fuck it into me… Come on. Show me how much you _hate me…_" The Batman cooperated, fucking the Joker for all he was worth, tearing his ass further and as the Bat grunted and swelled inside of him, his own rod quickly began to harden again. "_Show me!_" He roared from the darkest corners of his soul.

Batman plowed into him over and over until finally he released inside of him, delivering three hard, final thrusts as jets of come shot into the Joker's sore, bleeding hole. With every thrust into him, he hit his prostate square on with his cock's head, making the Joker moan wildly. On the third thrust, a second orgasm overcame him and he writhed beneath the Bat as his weak cock spilled more of his arousal onto the ground. They collapsed as their climaxes finished, the Bat on top of the Joker until finally he pulled out roughly, making the Joker cringe as he rolled over onto his side. The Batman wouldn't look at Joker as he tucked himself back in and refastened his armor but just after he finished, he looked back at the clown, his eyes roaming over the Joker with scrutiny as Joker panted, staring up at him. "_Bats._" Batman flinched and turned his head away from the sight of the Joker, lying in a puddle of come, his flaccid cock resting against his stomach. As the dark figure turned, his cape flapping in the wind, the Joker muttered two words under his breath, two words that captured so much weakness and crushing despair. "... Don't go."


End file.
